


Professor Barba

by WindInYourSail



Series: Random Barba One Shots [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindInYourSail/pseuds/WindInYourSail
Summary: The title pretty much sums this one up.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Original Female Character(s), Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Series: Random Barba One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Professor Barba

I’ve spent an hour on my hair and makeup... I’m not even sure why... it’s just a meetingto look over what I missed on my final. _Ok… I know why..._ it’s because I have the most ridiculous crush on my professor. I’ve never in my life had a thing for a teacher, but here I am, having decided to finally go back and finish my completely unnecessary degree, obsessing over my professor, Mr. Barba… _and I swear he flirts with me._

It was supposed to be simple, not so much the class itself, but the circumstances behind it. I’ve done well for myself, dropping out of college well over a decade ago to work for a tech startup that is worth billions now. I’m not worth billions, the company is, but since I’ve been with them since conception, I live more than comfortably.

Still, I’ve always hated that I’d never finished my degree. It doesn’t really matter at this point… my career is set. I just want it. I applied, was accepted, and enrolled in a semesters worth of classes… one of which was Barba’s. A sequence of events leading to the ridiculous amount of effort put into my appearance this morning.

“Hey.” He doesn’t address me, just opens the door to his office, leaning on it slightly as he smirks the hey in my direction, his eyes lingering on mine. _It’s shit like this that makes me think he’s flirting with me._

“Mr. Barba.” I smirk back, waiting for him to shut the door behind me so I can follow him to his desk.

Barba pulls back his chair, gesturing to the one he’s place next to him on his side of the desk for me. I know it seems inappropriate, but it isn’t. I’ve spent countless office hours in here studying. It used to be that school came easily to me and in all of my other classes it seems to still be the case, but this particular subject isn’t my strong suit. Barba has been nothing but patient. _He really is an excellent teacher._ We didn’t start with us both on the same side of the desk, mind you. It gravitated that way as I became more comfortable with the subject matter, relying less on him to guide my studies and more taking advantage of him being there when I had questions. The office is small and my place, tucked in the corner behind his desk, allowed him more room to move about, getting his own work done when not needed.

“You did really well.” He says while digging through the stack of test on his desk.

“I know, you posted grades this morning.” I’m graced with a humored smile, _just one of the many reasons I’ve put so much effort into myself today_. “I’d still like to know what I missed.”

He chuckles lightly and hands me the test I spent almost two hours scribbling on. I can’t help but to annotate, almost every question has my thoughts or questions written next to it. He made a comment when I came to look over the first test about being surprised more students didn’t do it. I scan through the notes he’s written, scolding myself at the brief moment I spent staring at how pretty his handwriting is. It’s nothing I didn’t expect. I was overly prepared for his final and the few marks he’s made are on the things I knew I wasn’t sure of while taking the test. _This wasn’t a guise, I really did come by his office to look over my test._

“Satisfied?” One eyebrow is elevated when I glance up after flipping the test closed.

“I am.” I smirk, handing it back to him.

Barba takes it and slips it back in the stack where it belongs alphabetically. He’s technically blocking my exit, but I don’t exactly try to leave either. Once I do I have no reason to come back. This is the only undergrad course he teaches and I’ve aced it. There’s no need to take it again and our relationship has been purely academic.

He smiles as he leans in front of me, slipping the tests back into the file cabinet. I’ve worn a skirt, basically because I could, but now that his head is eye level with my knees as I sit I rethink this decision. Barba’s chair has rolled towards mine, putting him painstakingly close, but he doesn’t take advantage of his viewpoint. Instead his eyes find mine as he straightens in his chair, neither of us speaking. My heart races as he licks his lower lip, tugging it between his teeth, his eyes only leaving mine when I shift mine to stare at his mouth. I lean in to close the space between us, halting when his eyes drop to the floor and he pulls back.

“Fuck, that’s embarrassing.” I grumble, his eyes meeting mine again as I stand. Two seconds ago I wanted nothing more than a reason to stay and now I can’t find a way out of here fast enough.

Barba stands as well, blocking my escape. “Don’t be embarrassed, I promise thefeeling is mutual... it’s just...”

I glance down to see that he’s holding my hands, our bodies closer than they were when seated. “I’m your student?” I fill in the empty space created in his pause.

“Yeah...” he exhales with soft eyes staring back at me.

“Technically, I’m not anymore.” His brow knits in thought, eyes bouncing side to side ever so slightly as he process what I’ve said. “My happy little A for the semester was submitted this morning.”

“Happy little A?” The corner of his lips twitch up in amusement.

“It’s definitely not a sad little A.” I shrug.

His eyes scan my face, his mouth agape, if only slightly, and I can tell he’s thinking which causes me to begin overthinking... _or at least searching for an escape since there is no way I’m attempting a first move again_. I take a tiny step toward him in an effort to squeeze passed, and I feel his arms wrap around my waist, tugging me so that my chest is flush with his. I look up as he leans in and his lips finally connect with mine.

The kiss is heated, _perhaps too heated..._ Soon I’m lifted to sit on his desk, my legs spread to accommodate his presence as he stands in front of me. My arms are wrapped around his shoulders as our tongues collide, his hands, one tangled in my hair while the other caresses my face.

I allow my hands to roam, running down his chest and stomach, lightly grazing his sides. His hands move almost mimicking mine, slipping under the bottom of my shirt while lightly skimming his fingertips along my flesh. I grip his hips and pull him closer, not that our bodies aren’t already pressed against each other. His left hand slips from under my shirt, reaching back into my hair at the nap of my neck. The fingers tangle there, tugging my head back as his right hand holds firmly onto my side. I gasp against his lips and he deepens the kiss, standing so that he appears to tower over me from my vantage point _._

My fingers trail to the buttons on his shirt, but I don’t actually make contact. He’s normally dressed in a suit, a hold over from a former career in the Manhattan DA’s office, or at least that’s what he mentioned once. Today he’s in a button up, the shirt designed to be worn untucked and jeans. It’s the most dressed down I’ve ever seen him… _not that this is dressed down…_

The hand that was gripping my hip has slid down my thigh to the hem of my skirt, seeming to toy with idea of moving beneath it. I make contact with the button and the fingers slip beneath my skirt skimming my outer thigh. I slip the button free, moving my fingers to the next as his hand flattens against my thigh, shifting higher and more towards my center. By the time I have all the buttons unfastened I can feel him grazing his fingers over me through my underwear. I hesitate, my hands hovering just above the waist of his jeans. I know that if I press forward sex is inevitable, _not that I haven’t already resigned myself to it_. At this point I desperately want him inside me… I just didn’t come to his office with this in mind. Nor do I want this to be a one time thing… and if it is… _I’m so screwed…_ I moan into his mouth, tugging his jeans tighter as I slip the button loose. It’s all the encouragement he needs. Both hands reach beneath my skirt, easing the underwear down my thighs. It’s the most space we’ve had between our bodies since the kiss began but our lips don’t part. I’m ok with that… half afraid if we did speak more rational minds would take over. The garment is placed on the desk next to me and the step he’s taken away from me has diminished, the hand slipping between my legs again. A digit presses within me, then two, curling as his thumb finds my clit. I inhaled sharply at the contact, pushing up to kiss him harder while finishing the unfastening of his pants.

I push both the jeans and boxer briefs down enough to free him, enjoying the throaty hums against my lips as my hand runs along his length. We stroke one another, but it only serves to speed things along. Soon his hands pull me to the edge of his desk so that I’m only balanced because he’s standing in front of me. A position that forces me to wrap my legs around his waist. He’s teasing my slit, though I’m not sure it’s intentional, more because it happens to be where the proximity of our bodies places him. Still I shift, guiding him into me, both of us groaning as he takes over. My hand cups his cheek, relishing in the feel of his lips moving on mine, him thrusting within me. I’ve thought about what this would be like. The silly crush… growing feelings… whatever you want to call it, has been building all semester. Somehow the reality is better.

His pace quickens, the fingers gripping my hair again, tightening so my head tilts back, his lips kissing down my neck before his forehead presses into my shoulder. It’s the first time our lips have broken contact, but we still don’t speak. His thumb finds my clit again, circling in rhythm with his thrust. My breath catches, my body wanting to jerk forward, but the hand in my hair holds me firmly in place. Instead I grip my arms tightly around his shoulders, rocking my hips in an effort to alleviate the intensity of the pressure building in my groin. Barba groans into my shoulder, resulting in my hand in his hair, fingers running through the strands while gently scratching my nails against his scalp.

I’m close, while he seems to be desperately holding on. The grip on me becoming stronger as he attempts to slow his movements. I’m panting as I stare at the ceiling, my body constricting in response to him, forcing my hips to buck… they’re about the only part of me that can move with how tightly he’s holding me. He’s thrusting faster now, grunting into my shoulder until he suddenly stills, holding himself deep within me.

The grip in my hair lessens and the hand shifts to my face, his thumb grazing my cheek as he lifts his lips back to mine. This kiss is softer, still needy, but the urgency from earlier is lessened. I trail my hand down to his cheek, cupping it even as he pulls his lips from mine and presses our foreheads together.

Our eyes meet again and I notice a small smirk from my peripheral. “You have no idea how long I’ve been thinking about doing that…”

“Always on your desk?” I chuckle as he pulls back to look at me.

“Mostly.” He doesn’t even bother to hide his smirk. “In my defense, we’ve spent most of our time together in my office.”

“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t pictured you bending me over it once or twice.”

“Only once or twice?” He seems more relaxed now, the humor in his voice evident.

“Sometimes we’d venture out of your office in my head.”

Barba smiles and slips out of me, adjusting himself as he tugs his jeans back in place, then busies himself with refastening the buttons on his shirt. “Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.”

“Good,” he watches as I slide my underwear back up my legs, hopping off the desk to adjust the skirt back in place, “my intent was not to mount you in my office without so much as discussing the possibility of a date first.”

“Your intent…” I quirk a brow at him, “you seemed fairly hesitant when I first tried to kiss you.”

“Yes, but I have your number. My plan had been to call you in a few weeks and see if you wanted to grab coffee sometime.”

“That’s an offaly slow approach considering how quickly this escalated.” I playfully smile, but only because I’m comfortable enough to do so now.

He exhales and closes the small amount of space that’s been created by our redressing. “I couldn’t help myself.”

I glance up at him, and while he doesn’t exactly tower over me anymore, it’s enough. “Neither could I.”

“Now that we have that settled…” his smirk is back and he leans in, quickly kissing me again while intertwining our fingers together. “Let’s grab a late lunch, figure out what we’d like to do after, and maybe try the activity from earlier in a bed later.”

“That’s presumptive of you.” He gives me a look as if to challenge whether I’d actually turn him down. It does make me feel as though whatever force has drawn me to him hasn’t been one sided… that he’s felt it too. “You’re place or mine?”

“Whosever we’re closer to when we decide to call it a day.” Barba says, guiding me to exit his office. He doesn’t stop to grab anything to take with him, just holds the door open for me.

“You didn’t need to finish anything before we left?”

“I only came up here because you asked if you could go over your test,” he smirks, “I entered grades this morning.”

“You wanted to see me that bad, huh?” I’m teasing, but his response is sincere.

“Yes.”


End file.
